A Naruto Adventure
by Lightningtrailblazer42
Summary: How would it feel entering the Naruto Universe completely unaware of what you're doing? A young girl, approximately 16 yrs old finds out... the hard way.
1. An Irregular meeting with the Hokage

Chapter 1: An "Irregular" Meeting with the Hokage (First Person POV)

* * *

I was just done changing for a party when I heard a mysterious rippling noise. It came from the nearby mirror where my brother and sister disappeared. That moment made the ENTIRE family change. The happiness and hospitality in the family was drowned by grief and sorrow.

I walked closer to the mirror and placed my fingertips on the glass. Surprisingly, my hands didn't feel the solid and hard glass. Instead, my hands went through the glass. I wanted to scream and back away, but my urge of curiosity pushed me to the edge. Before I knew it, I was inside a portal.

* * *

I didn't know how long it took inside the portal but I was awakened by someone who was shouting in my ears.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'll get up already!" I shouted. When I woke up, I didn't see the blue-colored room I was in before I went inside the portal. Instead, I saw a guy with spiky blonde hair.

"Hey?!You alive?!" he said "NARUTO! THAT'S SUCH AN IMPROPER THING TO SAY!" a pink-haired girl shouted. "I'M SORRY SAKURA. I'M SORRY!" the guy said "She's alive. Fortunately" she said. "Yeah. Yeah. She's no big deal; she's just a random person who just stumbled upon the Leaf Village. That's it" The now revealed Naruto said.

"Umm... Leaf Village?" I asked. "Yeah… the Leaf Village, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure, Land of Fire, Konohagakure no Sato, or Village Hidden by Tree Leaves "the pink-haired girl answered. My thoughts were racing. This village only existed in "Naruto", the show. Now, here comes a guy named Naruto and a girl named Sakura, and they come from this very same show!

I stood up to see that I really was in Konohagakure. The buildings and monuments were very familiar; the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Dango shop, Hokage monument, and the Hokage tower.

"Umm... Can you… er… Take me to your Hokage?" I requested. "Sure thing! Old Man Hokage is a great Hokage! But one day I will become the GREATEST HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said.

"ok then… who is this so called Old Man Hokage?!" I asked. "He's the current Hokage of Konohagakure and a great Hokage too!" Sakura said.

"Well, just hearing Sakura say that. Already, makes him sound like a great Hokage" I said. "Well, I'm not saying that he's not normal but he could be kinda like… abnormal" Sakura added. "Really? I can't imagine a Hokage like that?!" I objected. "Just wait and you'll see…" Sakura said.

* * *

We entered a small hallway which leads to a small door ahead. I pushed the door to have an unexpected welcoming. The so-called-great-Hokage was dancing "Oppa Gangnam Style"

"!? Umm… HI?" I said. The music stopped and the Hokage looked at me, embarrassed.

"Ahem.. I beg your pardon but this is all just a misunderstanding..heheeheh.." he said.

"I'm very sorry to butt in… but… I really need to talk to the Hokage.. Alone…" I replied, astounded by the Hokage's dance.

The Hokage stepped down from the stage and put on his hat. "Yes, what is it that you want to speak about?" the Hokage asked. "I'm typically new to this village but I'm quite well-known to the other villages." I replied, softening my tension.

"State your occupation, classification, affiliation, current ninja rank, registered ninja number, date of birth, clan, age, and Kekkei Genkei." He stated. "umm… anything else?" I asked because I knew he was missing something.

"Nope.. That's everything." He replied, reaching for a scroll. "Ok then.. umm.. ninja, village hidden in the leaves, apprentice jounin, uhh… 010205?, 13th of August, Tsunaki clan, 12 years old and storm release… That's it." I said, trying to slow down my pace.

"Interesting.. Very interesting… you are Tsunaki Kinori right?" he said. "Umm… yeah… how did you know?" I asked, astounded by the knowledge of my name even without saying it.

"I overheard that you'll be headed back to your affiliated village after your 7 years of travelling around all the lands. I knew it meant that someone who travelled far will be coming back to their respective village. I was also informed that you weren't a new comer here. Your brother, Kazunori and your sister, Kanami are also here. They'll arrive here after our discussion. Ok?" He explained.

"Wait… my brother and sister are here?!" I exclaimed. "Well… yes they are… and apparently, you have a friend here named Kenada Katana? She's also here. I think she's the one who takes liking on both Shikamaru and Neji." He explained.

"Neji and Shikamaru? That's got to be her. Katana, she always liked Neji and Shikamaru…" I muttered.

" Besides that, you're siblings and your friends are here. They've been waiting. Oh yes! Since you're an Apprentice Jounin, I want you to come back here before dusk. So that, you can take the test. And BTW, don't tell anyone what you saw today." He mentioned to me, getting deeper every second.

* * *

I left the room to see two mysterious figures run up to me. "KIN! It's you! I'm Kanami and this idiot here is Kazunori. Wait… you're Kinori… right?" the girl said. Unfortunately, the person she was greeting wasn't me; it was one of the ANBU soldiers.

"State the reason why you're hugging me." The ANBU said. Kanami realised that the person she was hgging was actually a guy. She immediately realeased her hold and gasped. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I was just looking for Kinori. Have you seen her?" Kanami asked. "If you mean your sister, then she's right beside you." He replied, irritated.

I sighed at the relief of seeing my brother and sister again. "Oh.. KIN! I'm Kanami and the idio-"she said but was cut in by Kazunori. "And the idiot here, in other words me, Kazunori. I get it already Kanami. Hey, aren't we supposed to show Kin around the village?" Kazunori asked. "Yeah… but let her discover the village herself… she's very adventurous remember?" Kanami objected. "Umm… I'll just walk around the village, see anything interesting, and go back here." I explained. "Wait… why are you going back here? Do you even live here?" Kanami asked, surprised.

"I don't live here. It's just that the Hokage wants me to take a test as an Apprentice Jounin." I replied, making sure that no hint in my voice shows that I knew a secret of the Hokage.

"Ok then… If you bump into any people who say hi, don't reply. Remember, some people think that you're a new comer here." Kanami ordered. I sighed and said, "Kanami, you were always the same as before. I know what I'm doing. Just relax and leave it all to me." I murmered.

I left them withpout letting Kanami finish. I was in this very same village before years ago, and I never got lost. I headed towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop to be greeted by a blonde girl. "Hello! How may I help you?" she asked. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Ino Yamanaka?" I asked. "Umm… yes.. I.. um yeah… and you are?" Ino asked. "My name is Kinori Tsunaki. Kinori might be too long which is why some of my friends call me Kin." I muttered.

"Ok then Kin, what flower do you wish to have?" Ino asked. "Maybe a rose would do perfectly…" I said, remembering the moments I bought roses in the Yamanaka flower shop; Granma, you were my only hope then.

I left the shop and headed towards the Konoha cemetery. It was the same as before, but now, it's flowers were getting dried up. I just sighed and was rudely bumped by someone.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. ANOTHER Meeting

_BY: Tsunaki Kinori_

_A/N: ALL OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OWN TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. HOWEVER, THAT DOESN'T PREVENT ME FROM WRITING FANFICTION AND CROSSOVERS._

* * *

Chapter 2: ANOTHER meeting...

"Oh... Umm... Sorry… I didn't see you there…" the guy said. This guy had black hair and onyx black eyes. He had his clan's crest on his back and he was…ermm…good looking.

"Oh... It's fine… I'm ok..." I muttered, feeling the tinge of burning in my cheeks. Luckily, he didn't notice that. I proceeded in my business and went towards an old mausoleum standing at the end of the road. In the middle of the mausoleum, there was a grave there, with a broken headstone. "Must be the wars… I guess..."

I placed my flowers at the foot of the stairway to the mausoleum and mumbled a few parting words. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a rustling noise coming from the forest. I was just about to attack when I realized that….. It was Katana.

However, she wasn't alone. She was with the guy who looked to be Hyuuga Neji. "Hey!" she called at me. I waved my hand in return and headed towards them.

* * *

"Ok… Introductions first... Neji, this is Kin. We met through our parents who-"

I just had to cut her off. My parents passed away in the New Year's Event. I would NEVER forget that. "Uhh...Umm... who happened to be friends…? With each other..." All I managed was to stammer and blurt out the words on full speed.

"Are you ok or something Kin?" Katana asked. Well, for one thing, this Hyuuga guy wouldn't even manage to say hello or welcome me, it's absurd. "Oh! No... I'm fine". That's all I managed to say, I'm fine. The thing is, I'm NOT fine, after she mentioned my parents, everything just went blur. At least there is one person I CAN talk to.

After the small meeting in the….. Cemetery, we ate at the Dango Shop. Wherein, I didn't eat much. Katana ordered some Dango sticks and some tea.

"Sooo... Since when did you get here Kin?" Katana asked. "Oh... just a few hours ago..." I muttered. I didn't intend to go here… but I went here; how ironic! Katana probably had a little crossover and transferred here. Better ask her when she's alone.

"Oh! I gotta go guys; I have to meet up with the Hokage." I said, managing to pull out my purse to pay up. "Tsunade? All right…" Katana replied, putting my hand down. "Don't worry, I'll pay..."

All I managed to do was to smile and run off, to meet the Hokage.

* * *

Meanwhile (Third-person POV)…

"Lord Hokage... Do you even think she's worthy of a ninja?" a voice asked. "Of course Genma" Tsunade replied. "All right then…" the now revealed replied, leaving the room, as the sound of footsteps could be heard.

"May I come in Hokage?" a voice asked. Tsunade nodded and said "Come in..." The girl had black straight hair, cut to the shoulders and her Konoha headband on her waist, like a belt. "I received news from Katana that Kin is here" she replied. Tsunade nodded and handed her a small flyer for the Jonin exams. "She's going to participate isn't she?" she asked. "Yes Asuna... I want you to find Katana and bring her to me…" Tsunade muttered. "Yes Hokage!" Asuna chirped, leaving the room.

Kin was walking in the hallways until she bumped into someone. "Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" the girl yelled, practically pushing Kin away. "Asuna? Is that you?" Kin asked, helping Asuna up. "Ermagurd KIN!" Asuna yelled, hugging her friend. "H-h-e-eyy… A-a-ss-u-n-na…c-c-oul-d-d y-y-ou l-let-t g-g-o f-f-ii-r-rst-t?" Kin begged, her face turning red at the pressure.

Asuna noticed her suffocating friend and let go. "Sorry about that…" Asuna said, looking a little ashamed. "That's okay Asuna..." Kin muttered, patting her friend on the back. "Errmagurrd! Guess what?!" Asuna yelled. "What? I don't practically know anything…" Kin replied. "Ok! Omigosh! Did you know I was sooo close to murdering Gerald Butler?!" Asuna yelled, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Umm...No... Besides, Gerald Butler doesn't exist in here..." Kin added. "Yeah, Yeah, I know that already!" Asuna yelled, giving a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"What I meant is that…"

==FLASHBACK RIPPLING EFFECT==

"STOP THE FLASHBACK EFFECT! IT'S NOT A FLASHBACK!" Asuna yelled, stopping the effect, eventually.

Kinori sighed and looked towards Asuna, who seemed to be really frustrated at the "Flashback Effects".

"Whatever, anyways... I saw Gerald Butler walking by the entrance of the village and inspecting it. I was starting to wonder who that was so I went closer. I yelled at the guy, trying to get his attention. However, he's deaf. Until, I saw a horde of "The Phantom of the Opera" fan girls, I realized it was Gerald Butler! I brought out my kunai and attempted to murder him, but the fan girls was such a big crowd that I couldn't get through!" Asuna exclaimed, nearly out of breath.

"Ookkaaayy? Good luck next time…" Kinori said, patting her friend's shoulder as she left. "Oh! BTW Kin!" Asuna exclaimed. Kinori turned around and looked at Asuna. "Dinner at Yakiniku Q ok?"

Kinori nodded and went off.

* * *

(First-Person POV: Kinori)

I went further down the hallway and opened the door at the left side. As expected, the Hokage was sitting there, as if he was waiting for someone. "Did I take too long?" I asked, feeling a little ashamed. She shook his head and said "No, its fine, come forward".

I did as told and waited as she brought out a scroll. "What's that?" I asked. The Hokage will never give me a mission THIS EARLY. I was wrong, she handed me another sheet of paper and told me to sign it. "What's this for?" I wondered, as I signed it. Then, she told me that I have agreed to be participating in the Jonin exams and that I'll be having a supporter.

"A supporter? But who?"

"I'm pretty sure you bumped into a few people in your tour of the village. Why not ask them? Or even better, Jonin themselves?" the Hokage added. I nodded, got the scroll and left the room.

Meanwhile (Third-person POV)…

"Kanami-san? Have you seen Kin?" Asuna asked for the 52nd time. Already pissed, Kanami replied "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS?! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, THEN TALK TO SOMEONE ELSE!" Suddenly, Asuna backed away from Kanami and ran away, dragging Katana with her.

"Geez… her sister is scary..."Asuna muttered. "Well duh!" Katana exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air "you bothered her, asking her the same question over 50 times!" Asuna remained silent and sweatdropped. Katana was right; she asked Kanami the same question over 50 times. "Should we go to Yakiniku Q already?" Katana asked. Asuna turned her head and nodded.

In the Dango Shop…

"Hey Arisa, why don't you update me on your dates with Choji, Shino and Sai?" Akana asked, raising her eyebrow on Arisa. Arisa rounded on Akana and gave her a "Do-not-ask" look. "So? It's not like you broke up with one of the guys!" Akana exclaimed. Arisa rounded on Akana again and tackled her to the ground. "Ok! Ok! You DID break up with one of them!" Akana says. This made Arisa even more upset as she brought out a kunai. "I'm just kidding Arisa!" Akana yelled, practically calming Arisa down. "Oh… you were? Alright…" Arisa said, helping Akana up. "Anyways, did you hear that the Jonin Exams are coming up?" Akana asked. "Nope, I want to join… But I can't" Arisa replied. "Why not? Katana's joining right?" Akana added. "Well… you see… I don't want to battle really old dudes who want to qualify as Jonins… I just want to live a normal life…" Arisa replied, eating a Dango Stick. "…Either way, I'm going to Yakiniku Q to meet up with Katana and Asuna… you following?" Akana says as Arisa nodded and followed her.

It wasn't long from where they left until a figure tackled Arisa to the ground. "What the-?" Akana exclaimed at the ambush. It figured out to be Asuna, as always. "Asuna… that isn't Gerald Butler…" Katana casually muttered, disgusted. "It isn't?" Asuna asked, getting of Arisa. "Yeah… besides Gerald Butler doesn't have super long hair like Arisa!" Akana exclaimed. Asuna turned to the person she tackled awhile ago and muttered something to herself. "What did she say?" Akana asked. "Oh… she made a vow to kill Gerald Butler at all costs" Arisa replied, cleaning herself.

"Now that we're all together, why don't we head to Yakiniku Q and eat?" Katana asked. The others nodded in agreement and followed Katana.

"Wait… Are the guys going to be there?" Arisa asked, feeling a little uneasy. "Yeah… I invited them… Why?" Katana asked. Suddenly, Arisa felt a little giddy and sat down at the nearest bench. "Are you ok Arisa?" Katana asked. "I don't think she likes the idea of the guys being there too in Yakiniku Q" Akana mutters. "But why?" Asuna asks.

"Fine… you see I kinda had a disagreement with Shino in his researching on new insect species… Which is why I decided to keep away from him awhile…" Arisa confessed. "Whatever..." Asuna says, sarcastically.

"Sure… whatever yourself Asuna…" a voice taunts not far behind. Asuna turns her head to see Kiba and Akamaru, ready to go to Yakiniku Q. Asuna blushes as Kiba grins. "Come on… you guys know that I'm just kidding!" Kiba exclaimed, as Akamaru barked. "Gee Akamaru… you really grew in size since the last time I saw you!" Asuna exclaimed, patting Akamaru in the head. Akamaru barked and licked Asuna. "Isn't Hinari supposed to be here?" Katana asked. Asuna nodded and whistled.

* * *

Before that…

Kin was walking towards Yakiniku Q, when she bumped into a golden-furred dog. "Hinari?" Kin muttered in the dark. Hinari bounced up at the call and saw Kin. Immediately, it licked her and barked. "It is you! Hey, where's Asuna?" Kin asked. Hinari barked and sniffed around. "Fine then…leads the way…" Kin mutters, getting on Hinari.

After a few twists and turns, Kin got of Hinari and went inside the Yamanaka Flower Shop. "Hey Kin!" was the first greeting I heard once I entered the shop. Sakura was there too, probably picking a fight with Ino as she always does. "Umm… I need a bouquet of white and red roses please" Kin says, putting a few coins on the counter. "Sure thing!" Ino exclaims, going inside the garden and coming back with a bunch of red and white roses. "Just wait awhile Sakura… I have some work to do…" Ino sneers at Sakura. Sakura just turns away from Ino and walks away. Ino arranges the roses and wraps them with a beautiful, floral plastic. "Here you go!" Ino exclaims, handing the roses.

Kin got the roses and headed towards where Hinari was. She heard a loud whistle as Hinari perked up and ran towards that direction. "Oh well... I guess I'm walking" Kin mutters to herself.

"You're headed to Yakiniku Q right?" a voice asks from behind. It was the same guy Kin bumped into in the cemetery. "Umm… yeah… How do you know?" Kin replied. He just nods and motions her to follow him. Kin just shakes her head and follows him.

/^_\\) o/_\o *_* $_$ -::- ((o))) =^_^= _ (^^(o_O)^^) /-_-\\*)

(First Person POV: Kin)

"So… why are you headed to Yakiniku?" I asked. "I'm supposed to meet a few friends there" he mutters, keeping low. This guy is definitely mysterious… way too mysterious. "Besides that, how do you know that I'm headed towards Yakiniku?" I ask. This guy is definitely a stranger to me. "Oh…nothing…" he replies. I started to back away from the stranger and give myself a disgruntled face. How does he know me? Is he some sort of friend that I totally forgot about or is he some weird person I bumped into? I stopped and looked at my flowers, nearly dried up. Just nearby was the cemetery, perhaps I could put the flowers there.

I snuck inside the cemetery, opening the old and rickety gate. I was about to enter further, but a hand grasped me from behind. I turned around and I saw the same guy who was with me a few minutes ago. "You shouldn't go in there… It's dark" He said, practically forming a lump in his throat. He let go of my hand as I just stared blankly at him. "No… it's ok… I can take care of myself…" I muttered, stepping in the cemetery again. Again, he grabbed my hand. Wow, he's really insistent. This time, another ninja appeared. "Everyone should stay away from the cemetery at all costs for this week… It's going under deep excavation." She said. I wanted to object but she glanced at me meaning that the message was intended for me. Just great, I was there this afternoon and then it closes? How pleasing it is to the ears.

I closed the gate and left, still remembering that the guy is still with me. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you awhile ago" I muttered to him, feeling a little ashamed. He just nodded and continued walking. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. "You never told me your name…" I muttered.

He paused and turned to me. "Uchiha Sasuke... What's yours?".

Damn it it's a fudging Uchiha! How in the world could I not realize that! Well, he obviously shows the Uchiha personality. I suddenly realized that he asked me a question.

"Uhhmm… Tsunaki Kinori…"

END


End file.
